Before the Worst
by lunarue.13
Summary: Harry and others gather in the RoR to read some books about a certain BWL. People will change sides and secrets will be revealed. Warning! Weasley(Not all) Dumbledore bashing! Harry/Hermione fanfic Rated M for some content. REPUBLISHED
1. Chapter 1

The Dursley's were being as normal as they could be when a large tawny owl began to peck at their window. Petunia Dursley got up from the couch and attempted to shoo the bird away. The owl sat there until Pentunia noticed a letter it was holding. Petunia opened the letter out of curiousity while the owl flew around the living room. Petunia read the letter in disbelief, after all those rejected letters and Albus Dumblebore wanted Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?!

"V-Vernon! Come here!" Petunia screeched, her voice shaking.

Vernon Dursley came in kitchen looking rather curious at what his wife needed. He had never heard his wife's voice go that high before,except when the dratted letter came for that bloody boy.

"Yes dear?"Vernon asked hestitantly.

"We-we have been invited to go Harry's school for a visit or something. Do you think we should go?" Petunia replied in almost a whisper.

"Do we really need to? How do you know this anyway," Vernon demanded.

"I-I got a letter. Here, read it," Petunia said handing the letter to Vernon.

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_I invite you and your family to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Some other wizards, witches, and myself have obtained 7 books of which you are apart. I, with many others, will explain more once you arrive._

_You and your family will be picked up by an auror tonight at 6:30 p.m. His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and he will apparate with all of you to Hogwarts. You willbe coming whether you want to or not. Many lives are in danger because of Voldemort, including you and your family._

_When Kingsley arrives, ask him a question so that you know it is him. Ask him, what society has Alubus Dumbledore formed. His answer should be the Order of the Phoenix. Stay inside until Kingsley arrives and be safe._

_Remember my last,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. You are probably wondering what an auror is, well an auror works at the Ministry of Magic. Aurors protect important people in the muggle/magical world. They also catch dark wizards and witches. Your family is an exception due to my orders. Plus Kingsley is a member of the Order of the Phoenix._

Vernon stared at the piece of parchment as if he had just gotten a very scary surprise. His face went from pale to red to purple back to pale as he thought all of the new information over.

"Well it looks like we have no choice, doesn't it Petunia?" Vernon whispered still staring at the letter.

"I guess we'll go. How are we supposed to tell Dudley?! He'll never go!" Petunia shrieked.

At the sound of his name, Dudley came strutting into the kitchen.

"Tell me what," Dudley demanded.

"Well Diddykins, we are going to visit a school tonight ok?" Petunia asked, careful not to say what school.

"Ok," was all Dudley said as he walked out of the doorway to go play video games in his room upstairs.

At exactly 6:30 pm the doorbell rang. Petunia jumped a foot in the air and practically ran to the door. She opened the door to see a tall black man with black hair, around his mid-thirties with dark brown eyes looking down in her.

"Hello," the stranger said, "Are you Petunia Dursley?"

"Who wants to know?" Petunia replied sarcastically.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the stranger replied calmly, "I assume you have a question for me?"

"What is the secret society the Albus Dumbledore has formed?" Petunia asked looking at him with beady eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore has formed the secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am here to take you to Hogwarts where Dumbledore has requested you to come and read 7 books that include you and myself in them," Kingsley replied calmly.

"Err...okay then. Come inside to the living room," petunia ordered sharply.

Kingsley followed Petunia in to her living room and saw that there were three suitcases in the middle of the floor. He looked around and saw a beefy looking man staring at him. Kingsley looked away from the man and saw what must have been his son watching a muggle television.

"Are you three ready to go then?" Kingsley asked, startling Dudley.

Dudley jumped up and ran behind his mother to hide, or try to at least.

"M-Mum, where are we exactly going again?" Dudley asked his voice on the verge of trembling.

It was not Petunia who answered but Vernon.

"We are going to Harry's school boy. Whether you like it or not," Vernon stated his eyes still on Kingsley.

"W-Why?" Dudley asked clutching his oversized butt.

"To read 7 books that you -all of us- are a part of," Kingsley answered as matter-of-factly.

"Now that is over, shall we go then?" Kingsley asked.

The Dursleys didn't reply so Kingsley took that as a yes, He flicked his wand and all of their suitcases disappeared to Hogwarts, stunning the Dursleys.

"Now I need you all to grab my hands. I won't hurt you, I promise. However, whatever you do, do NOT let go. Do you understand?" Kingsley asked in his husky voice.

The Dursleys nodded and reluctantly grabbed the man's hands. Kingsley nodded and turned on his heel, disapparating all four of them to Hogsmeade.

**~Earlier that day at the Ministry of Magic~**

Cornelius Fudge had just finished his meeting with Dolores Umbridge when a handsome tawny brown owl soared through his window. The owl dropped a letter on his head and flew out of the window. Cornelius saw who the letter was from and went to throw it away. He didn't want to hear anymore lies from that man. Although Cornelius he wasn't lying but telling the truth, he couldn't have the whole wizarding world voting him out of office.

Cornelius threw the letter into the fire but all the fire did was go out as soon as the letter touched it. He cried, "REDUCTO," toward the fireplace but the curse rebounded and nearly hit him. Instead the curse hit his portrait behind his desk. The portrait immediately caught fire. Cornelius cried, "AGUAMENTI," putting out the fire. He murmured, "Reparo," and his office fixed itself.

Cornelius looked back at the letter in anger. He picked up the letter and grudgingly opened it.

_Dear Cornelius Fudge,_

_I invite you to Hogwarts for a reading of 7 books that have come into my possession. You are a part of them, yes you. I will explain more when you get here. Also bring Miss Dolores Umbridge as she is a part of this. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Come to my office once you arrive. Also I highly favor sweets, although my favorite is Lemon Drops._

Cornelius had to read the letter over twice before he came back to his senses. Dumbledore wanted him to go to a reading? What _was _this man playing at?

Cornelius's thoughts were broken be a knock on his door and a high pitched 'hem-hem'. Cornelius turned around to see who was standing in the doorway. He was startled to find Dolores Umbridge standing in front of him.

"Hello Cornelius," Dolores greeted.

"Hello Dolores. I was just about to come and get you. You see, you and I have been invited to Hogwarts to read some books that include us. Do you want to go? I know you are working there this year of course but maybe you could settle in a little early? After the reading, maybe?" Cornelius questioned.

"Of course, Cornelius. I would love to," Dolores finished trying to put on a flirtatious smile but failing miserably.

"Alright then. Take my arm," Cornelius said feeling utterly uncomfortable.

Dolores gladly took his arm and dissapparated to Hogsmeade and walked on to Hogwarts grounds toward Dumbledore's office.

Grimmauld's Place

**~Earlier about the time the Dursleys got their letter, 30 minutes before Cornelius got his~**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley were playing exploding snap when suddenly a light blinded them. When the light faded, five people stood before them. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy all looked dazed.

"Bloody hell! What are you all doing here?" Ron yelled.

"Don't ask me Weasley! I have no flipping idea!" Draco yelled.

"No idea mate," Neville said.

"Me neither," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Well everybody, calm down and we'll figure out what's going on. Ok?" Narcissa said calmly.

Right after Narcissa said that, Sirius Black came bursting through the door. He looked around and saw Narcissa. He ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. Sirius' face broke into a grin as he twirled her around. Narcissa allowed herself to laugh as he put her down and smiled.

"Hello Sirius," Narcissa greeted warmly.

"Cissy! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked, "You four too," indicating Neville, Luna, Draco, and Percy.

"I-We don't know. We all just suddenly appeared," Neville explained.

"I see, well come downstairs, ALL of you," Sirius said seriously, looking at Percy.

There was a chorus ok okays as everyone followed Sirius down to the sitting room where the people who were at the Order meeting sat. Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked at the stairs at the same time. All eyes narrowed, except Snape's, when they saw Draco, Percy, and Narcissa.

"What are you five doing here?" Moody growled toward Narcissa.

"Well Mad-Eye, it seems someone sent them here. We don't know who but I'm guessing Dumbledore," Sirius responded before Narcissa could.

"Right you are, my boy," an old voice sounded in the doorway.

All the teens jumped- including Tonks- when Dumbledore spoke.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" Severus and Narcissa said at the same time looking at each other and quickly looking away.

"It seems that we have a little reading to do. I have 7 books in my possession and we are all a part of them. Four of the books has already passed but we will need to read them to understand somebody better," Albus finished looking at everyone but Harry. Harry had a bad feeling he was that somebody.

"Where exactly are we reading these books?" Draco sneered.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, the Room of Requirement of course," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned to Kingsley.

"Kingsley, I need you to go get the Dursleys at 6:30 p.m. tonight," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Wait! Why are the Dursleys going to be there?" Harry, Ron, the twins yelled.

"They are also a part of the boys," Dumbledore said, "Now, Harry would you come here please?"

Harry silently walked over to his professor.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you to grab your special cloak and map," Dumbledore whispered so only Harry could hear him.

Harry only nodded and headed upstairs to grab his invisibility cloak and map of Hogwarts. Harry went back downstairs to find everyone quiet.

"Err, should, mmm, we go then?" Harry said clearing his voice.

"Yes let's go. Everybody, if you would grab hands and form a circle. Yes even you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said noticing Draco's expression, "Does everybody have their wands? Yes? Ok good. Remember not to let go. We will be apparating straight into Hogwarts, into the Room of Requirement."

"But, sir. I thought you couldn't apparate into or out of Hogwarts grounds?" Hermione questioned.

"Well Miss Granger, being Headmaster has its advantages," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione was about to argue but stopped when she saw Harry's expression. His expression said don't-even-bother-with-it-Hermione. Hermione just scowled at Harry and looked down.

"Alright then, let's go," Dumbledore said as he turned on the spot.

Everybody braced themselves as they apparated into Hogwarts. There was a pull at everyone's navel as they apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Lunettes! (FYI Lunettes are people who read my stories) SO I guess I should explain why the next few chapters will be updated quickly...Well someone reported this story a couple months ago and I had like 11 or 12 chapters up. When the story was reported FanFiction took Before the Worst off of the website. So now I have decided to repost it since I have time. I should tell you all who decide to read to the end...Updates won't be left and right. It could be a week or months until the next chapter goes up cause I am a freshman this school year (right now) and freshman year is always the hardest because at my school, the corporation wants you to pick your career choice in 9th grade. Plus, there may not be very fast uploads in the summer either because I plan on taking summer school and my boyfriend is going to Basic training for the military so don't be surprised if the updates are later then I say they will be.**

**Thank you! to lovelylips21 and swit-cuppycakes for reviewing and liking my story! It made me very happy(: This chapter is for you guys(girls?)! On to the story!**

Recap: Everybody braced themselves as they apparated into Hogwarts. There was a pull at everyone's navel as they apparated.

**Seats, Surprises and Letters**

Now:

When they arrived in the Room of Requirement, all the teens looked either deathly pale or green since they had never apparated before.

"Well that was pleasant," Draco said as his face went back to its normal pale.

"Oh definitely," Harry replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

People who hadn't seen this side of Harry was shocked, except Ron and Hermione of course.

"Well anyway," Minerva began, "How about we check out the rooms?"

As she said rooms, Sirius and Ron both noticed the kitchen and started running toward it, only to be stopped by an invisible force field. The room erupted in laughter as Ron and Sirius tried to get to the kitchen.

"Not gonna work," sang a voice from behind everybody.

Everyone -except Dumbledore- jumped, startled by the newcomer. Every wand was pulled out of its owners pocket to cast a spell.

"Who are you?" Remus asked calmly.

"My name is Teddy. I can't say my last name because it would cause an uproar and my godfather, Ha- He," Teddy's eyes flashed to Harry, "told me not to tell. Only when I need to." Teddy explained. "Although I can tell you that it starts with an L."

"Were you about to say Harry?" Lupin asked. Teddy only nodded.

"Well we will find out soon. How about we start reading these books?" Hermione suggested as people who knew Hermione chuckled, even Teddy.

"Sorry to disappoint but we still need people here before we start reading. Now Dumbledore, could you please get the minister and Unbridge from your office? Kingsley, could you go and get gather up the Dursleys?" Teddy ordered.

Dumbledore only nodded before he left to his office as Kingsley disapparated to Little Whinging. Two minutes later Dumbledore came back with Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. A minute later Kingsley walked in with very frightened Dursleys.

"What are we doing here?" Petunia asked dumbly.

"Reading books, duh Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Don't you DARE talk to your aunt like that boy," Vernon roared. He was about to go hit Harry when he noticed a wand pointing at him.

" I should warn you UNCLE Vernon, I can use magic. I AM at school," Harry said deathly calm.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Vernon said emphasizing each word.

"Oh but I would. I have been abused all my life by you. I didn't ask to be dumped with you, I know you didn't want me. Honestly I would have rather been dumped with Severus Snape," a shocked gasp rang around the room, "than you and your family. Trust me because that says a lot. I know he hates me, but Severus Snape risks his life everyday and he is a way better man than you will ever be," Harry breathe out.

Harry looked at Snape, who was still in shock at his words. Ron had a look of surprise along with everyone else.

"P-Potter are you being serious?" Severus asked softly.

"Of course I am. Would I lie to you about that topic? Or to anyone else?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow in a Snape-ish manner.

Severus didn't respond.

"Err anyway let's find our seats," Teddy said as a mist filled the air.

"What the bloody hell! I can't see anyone!" Ron exclaimed.

"Everybody calm down please!" Teddy's voice boomed from somewhere around the room, "If you all would look around you will see a seat with your name on it. Please go sit down."

Harry found his seat first an felt the couch he was sitting on sink on both sides, more on his right.

"Has everyone found their seats?" Teddy asked as many yes's rang through the room.

"Then why is there still must up?" Teddy asked himself, "oh yeah! Dobby! Kreacher!"

There were two loud POPS! And two house-elves appeared.

"Yes, sir?" Donny and Kreacher asked at the same time.

"Dobby, I would like you to sit in front of Harry. Kreacher, you sit in front of Cissy." Teddy ordered.

"Harry Potter! Dobby has missed you! Dobby has been worried about Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed as he sat down in front of Harry.

"Yeah I've missed you too Dobby," Harry said as he pulled Dobby between himself and whoever was on his left.

Dobby burst into tears as he managed to say, "Treated... Equal... Harry Potter!"

"Dobby...shh. Be quiet, ok? For me?" Harry asked quietly. Dobby only nodded and sobbed silently.

"Erm ok then. How about we start reading?" Teddy asked to break the silence.

The room was filled with okays as the mist disappeared to reveal who was sitting by who. Hermione , Dobby, Harry and Severus were all on the same couch. Hermione by Dobby, Dobby by Harry, and Harry by Severus. On the couch beside Severus sat Petunia by Dudley and Dudley by Vernon. Next to them sat Draco by Luna, and Luna by Percy. Albus sat by Minerva and Minerva by Aberforth on the couch next to Percy. Cornelius Fudge sat by Arthur Weasley on the next couch with Molly Weasley by Arthur and Dolores Umbridge beside Molly. Neville sat on a couch by Umbridge with Ginny and Ron, Ginny between them. Moody sat by Kingsley who sat by Narcissa who sat by Sirius, Moody being the closest to Ron. Kreacher sat in front of Narcissa, much to Sirius' surprise. Remus sat by Tonks with Teddy between them, Fred and George sat by Tonks. Remus was closest to Sirius while George was closest to Hermione. (A/N Hope this wasn't too confusing.)

"Well this is awkward," Harry muttered as he looked at Severus.

"Very," was all Severus replied looking everywhere but Harry.

I can't do this. Those eyes, Lily's eyes, Severus thought.

"Ok, everyone comfortable?" Teddy asked looking around the room and his gaze landed on the Dursleys, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Of course we aren't comfortable. Why should we be? We are around idiots who wave sticks and say incoherent words. I already have to be around a freak during the summer, I don't want to be around anymore," Vernon said glaring at Harry.

"Well that's too bad now isn't it UNCLE VERNON. your stuck in here until these books are over. If I were you, I would shut it or I WILL let them hex you. I don't give a damn what you say anymore. I'm not scared of you or Dudley. I would hex you and Dudley everyday if I could but I don't because I can't. Trust me, I would love to," Harry said in a deathly calm voice that even made Severus shiver.

"What about Petunia?" Vernon asked clearly confused why he didn't include her in the 'hex' part.

"She tried to persuade you to leave me alone some days. I heard her and she always walked out of the room before you did anything. She grabbed Dudley and took him outside. I should know, I have excellent hearing," Harry explained even more deathly calm if that was possible.

Everyone sat in their seats as the shock sunk in. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look before looking at Harry. Ron and Hermione shared a look before Hermione gently moved Dobby in front of Harry and tackled Harry into a hug. Harry gladly returned her with a hug. Severus was in total shock even though it didn't show.

He had the same childhood I had, maybe worse, Severus thought.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone. Petunia had gotten up an walked over to Harry. Harry was shocked to see his aunt standing in front of him. He looked up at her in confusion. Hermione let go of him and sat up, tears forming in her eyes.

Petunia then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet. She pulled him into a hug saying she was sorry over and over again. That she was sorry for not protecting him from her husband, sorry for not treating him better.

Harry said it was ok and that he forgave her but not Vernon or Dudley. Petunia only nodded in understanding before sitting by her shocked husband and son.

"Who are you and what have you done to Petunia?" Severus asked, eyes wide with disbelief of what just happened.

"I am Petunia!" Petunia exclaimed with puffy eyes. She turned to Vernon, "I want a divorce and Dudley here is to come with me." Petunia declared as she sent Vernon a look that made Severus want to die in a hole, which says a lot.

"FINE! At least I won't have to deal with FREAKS anymore!" Vernon roared. Within the next second Vernon was gone with a POP!

A note fell into Severus' lap. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

**_Vernon has been sent to timeout zone. He will return right before you all start reading the books. Good luck Aunt Petunia. -HJP_**

"Thank goodness! I've been wanting to divorce him for years! I only stayed with him because of Dudley, and well I have no job..." Petuna said rather nervous.

Suddenly the couch Harry, Severus, and Hermione were sitting on became longer and Petunia and Dudley appeared beside Severus. This action cause Petunia to bump into Severus.

"Sorry," Petunia muttered quietly.

"It's fine," Severus replied.

"Err, let's start reading shal-" Harry started but Teddy called out,"Wait!"

Harry gave Teddy a 'what now' look. Teddy didn't answer but instead letters appeared and landed on everyone's lap, except Kreacher, Umbridge, Teddy, and Fudge. Dobby decided to open his letter first.

**_Dobby,_**

**_You saved my life. I never got to say thank you. You died by Bellatrix's knife. Thank you again Dobby. You don't know how much I miss you. Stick by little Harry, he will need you._**

**_- Harry Potter_**

Dobby burst into tears and sobbed silently.

**_Harry Potter,_**

**_Blimey, this is weird writing to myself. Anyway, don't trust Ron or Mrs. Weasley. They have been secretly giving you and Hermione love potions since the end of fourth year. Well Ginny has too but she is going to give up, you'll see why. Teddy has something for you to drink, just ask for the drink. Trust Hermione though. I mean she is your/my soulmate. Only I didn't find this out until I had a third child with Ginny. You wouldn't believe how devastated Hermione and I was._**

**_With that happy note, bond with Dobby. You need it, so does he. He dies to save you/me, Harry. You/I lose many people in this war. Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Albus, and even Snape. You CAN trust Severus! He has protected you while you have been at Hogwarts, even if you didn't notice it._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

**_PS: Bond with Dobby...Stay with Hermione. Oh and wave your wand over Severus' left arm and say 'Eripite hance marcom'. You have to put a lot of magic in to your words._**

Harry stared at his letter in total shock. Ron and Mrs Weasley have been sneaking love potion to Hermione and him?

"D-Dobby? Do, errr, you want to be bonded?" Harry asked Dobby softly.

Dobby nodded and said, "Say, I, Harry James Potter, bond with Dobby the house-elf."

Harry repeated the words and a gold aura seemed to shine in Dobby and Harry before disappearing. People sat shocked at what just happened, especially Draco.

**_Severus Snape,_**

**_You saved my life more times than you know. When you died, I blamed myself. Thank you for watching over me during my school years. If it hadn't been for you, than I would have died at in my first year._**

**_Get to know little Harry, you'll be surprised. I/He had a very very similiar childhood to yours. We were both abused. Do not tell anyone but little Harry has been, you know...sexually abused. Why do you think he/I keep to myself most of the time. It took me a while to even trust anyone._**

**_Like I said get to know little Harry._**

**_-Harry S.J.S._**

Severus sat shocked as he read his letter again. What did S.S. mean?

**_Petunia and Dudley,_**

**_Aunt Petunia, thank you for protecting me when you could. Also, just to let you know, Sirius Black. My godfather, you know the supposed 'escaped convict'? Yeah he isn't a murderer, you'll find out what happened in the third book. I think he will be good for you Aunt Petunia. See if you can go after him. ;)_**

**_Dudley, you wanna know some irony? You marry a witch and your daughter goes to Hogwarts._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

"What the hell!" Dudley exclaimed.

"What Dudley?" Harry asked.

"I marry a you-know-what!" Dudley said in a shaky voice.

"A witch?!" Harry exclaimed.

Dudley nodded.

Petunia glanced at Sirius and noticed him looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

Suddenly Harry remembered what his letter said.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Harry said.

"Yes, Po-Harry?" Severus said.

"Do you want me to remove your dark mark?" Harry whispered in his ear.

"You can do that?" Severus whispered back.

Harry nodded and Severus held out his left arm with his sleeve pulled up to reveal his dark mark.

Harry said in his clearest voice, "Eripite hance marcom."

Severus hissed under his breath in pain as the dark mark faded from his skin. The next thing that happened shocked everyone, even Severus himself. Severus pulled Harry into a hug. For some odd reason, it felt right to Harry so he hugged Severus back.

"Harry, Severus would you follow me please," Teddy said going into a room with waiting for a reply.

Severus looked at Harry, who shrugged. They followed Teddy into the room.

"Is it me or was that real?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time.

"No it's"

"Only you two!"

"Of course we saw it!" Fred and George exclaimed.

**~In the room with Teddy~**

"Harry, I need you to drink this. My Godfather and my suspicions might be correct," Teddy said handing Harry a potion vile filled with red potion Severus recognized as anti-blood adoption potion. It removes the blood adoption.

"What the hell are you playing at Teddy?" Severus asked sharply.

Teddy shook his head and motioned for Harry to go on. Harry drank the potion and gasped as pain went through him but he held steady and managed to keep standing. Teddy and Severus immediately saw Harry's hair became longer and darker. He became a little taller and his skin paled to match Severus'. Severus was looking at a younger version of himself only with Lily's eyes and nose.

"Oh. MY. God. Harry turn around please," Severus said as he saw a mirror appear behind Harry.

Harry turned around and almost screamed. He looked like Snape only with his mother's eyes and nose.

"Your, Your my dad?" Harry whispered still staring at his reflection.

"I-I guess so," Severus said, "I'm sorry Harry. For being cruel to you all these years. I only did it to protect you. If the Dark Lord had found out I had been nice to you and not bring you to him immediately when he returned...Let's just say I wouldn't probably be here. Do you forgive me?" Severus said.

"Of course...Dad," Harry said as he gave Severus a hug.

"Err sorry to interrupt but we need to read you know," Teddy said standing there awkwardly.

Severus and Harry parted, nodded, and followed Teddy out of the room.

~While Teddy, Severus, and Harry are away~

Draco watched Teddy, Severus, and Harry leave the room before deciding to open his letter. He saw that it was addressed to Luna to and got her attention.

**_Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood,_**

**_Hey you two! Guess what? You guys are soulmates. Yes that means you two belong together!_**

**_Now Draco, stop being a prat to Harry. He didn't have a good childhood. He didn't get what you have. Be nice for a change. Also stand up to your father. Don't let him control you anymore. You are your own person._**

**_Luna, lovely Luna. You help me find something that help defeat Voldemort once and for all. Thank you._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Draco and Luna looked at each other and blushed. Draco grabbed Luna's hand and they both felt electric shocks go through them. Narcissa looked at them knowingly.

**_Percy Weasley,_**

**_STOP BEING A PRAT! Family always comes first. You should know that! You don't realize this until one of your brothers die in the Final Battle of the war. Just to let you know, the ministry will get taken over by Death Eaters and the wizarding world goes into chaos._**

**_- Harry Potter_**

**_PS: Familey always come first. ALWAYS._**

Percy sat stunned and wondered which brother he was going to lose, hoping it wasn't one of the twins.

**_Albus Dumbledore,_**

**_You died in my sixth year sir. You need to stop holding things back from Little Harry. Tell him the truth, tell him about Horcruxes. Yes Tom has horcruxes, you know this._**

**_I should tell you though. I/ Harry am not James' son. Someone else is my/his father. Obviously. Also Harry has removed Severus Snape's dark mark. You will read about Tom anyway._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Albus sat in shock. I'm sorry Harry,he thought with his head in his hands.

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Professor, you are an excellent Headmistress here in my time. The students call you "Bad-arse Minne". Why? You saved students lives, including mine in the Final Battle of the war. Thank you Auntie Minnie._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Minerva read her letter over again. How did Harry know about her nickname he called her when he was a baby? Unless he remembered she thought smiling. Thennshe remembered she was Headmistress? But that means Albus... Minerva looked over at Albus and noticed that he looked older. Albus, noticing Minerva looking at him, only nodded.

**_Aberforth Dumbledore,_**

**_You helped Ron, Hermione, and myself get into Hogwarts during the Final Battle. I never did get to a chance to say thank you so, Thank You. Even though you probably don't know this, but your brother blames himself for Ariana's death. He believes that he was the one that killed her. In reality, all three of you were sending curses at one another. Any of them could have killed Ariana. Please make up with Albus, you both need it._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

"Albus," Aberforth said, " Read this."

Aberforth handed his brother his letter and watched as Albus' eyes teared up. Albus shocked Aberforth by pulling him into a hug and crying on Aberforth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aberforth," Albus whispered.

"Me too Albus," Aberforth said, "Me too."

**_Molly & Arthur,_**

**_Thank you for being the parents I never had but I need you both to stay out of Hermione and Harry's personal life._**

**_Molly- By now, after they have read their letters, they will know about the potions you've been gining them. Just stop now and be a parental figure._**

**_Arthur- I'm going to guess and say you didn't know about the potions...well. Ask your wife. _**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Arthur gave Molly a questioning look and pointed at 'potions'.

"Harry with Ginny, Hermione with Ron," Molly said with a shrug as if it wasn't illegal.

"Molly, you committed a serious crime. You are aware that you could go to Azkaban and you know what? I would gladly ship you to the dementors." Arthur said seriously.

"Arthur! You can not be serious!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes. I am. Also I will not be married to someone who only wants fame by having the Boy-Who-Lived as a son-in-law. I. Arthur Weasley, Head of the Weasley Family, do hereby declare Ronald Bilius Weasley cast out of the family and myself divorced from Molly Prewitt-Weasley." Arthur said in a clear voice.

As soon as Arthur was done talking, Magik sang happily as her son finally found the truth. White blinding magic enveloped Molly and Ron. The wedding ring Molly wore returned to the Weasley vault and Ron was now Ronald No-Name.

"What just happened?!" Ron exclaimed.

"You are no longer part of the Weasley family along with your mother because of your part with the potions you used on Hermione." Arthur said as he moved from his spot and dragged Ron to sit beside his mother. Arthur took Ron's previous seat while everyone stared in shock at what had just occurred. Ginny and Neville snapped out of it first.

**_Ginny & Neville,_**

**_You guys are ? That means you two are made for each other._**

**_Ginny, stop going after Harry. You are not made for him. How do I know? I am him._**

**_Neville you have your girl right beside you. Trust me, you are braver than you think you are._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Ginny's face was red from embarrasment and Neville was looking at Ginny like he had never seen her before. Neville grabbed Ginny's hand and felt a shock that he had never noticed before. Ginny scooted closer to Neville put his arm around her waist. Arthur noticed this action and smiled.

Fred and George approved Neville going out with their little sister, so did the rest of the Weasley boys.

**_Ron Weasley or No-Name,_**

**_Your not my mate. Your soulmate is not Hermione. Give up on her. Hermione is Harry's soulmate, you soulmate is Lavender Brown. She isn't there to read because she would tell the whole wizarding community. Anyway, seriously, leave Hermione and Harry alone. Let them be happy._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Ron was fuming. Leave Hermione alone? No he was going to fight Harry for her. He didn't care about the stupid soulmates thing. Hermione was his.

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt & Alastor Moody,_**

**_Where to begin?_**

**_Kingsley, as far as I know you are one bad-arse Minister of Magic in my time._**

**_Mad-Eye, I'm sorry to say but you die in 7th year at Hogwartson a mission to get me to the Burrow safely. Thank you, even though it hasn't happened yet, Thank You for risking your life for me. Always remember CONSANT VILIGANCE!_**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Kingsley and Mad-Eye just looked at each other and nodded.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy,_**

**_Hello Narcissa. During the Final Battle, you saved my life. In the Forbidden Forest, you lied to the Dark Lord saying I was dead when really I wasn't. Thank you._**

**_Also, tell Hermione about...er.. your problem with Lucius. She can help you._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

Narcissa looked at Hermione, "Hermione, dear. Could I talk you later?"

Hermione nodded wondering what Narcissa needed.

Sirius openedd his letter and noticed wet marks on the letter, like someone had been crying.

**_Sirius Padfoot Snuffles Black,_**

**_Oh my god Sirius. I miss you so much. You died in my 5th year. Whatever you do this year, DO NOT GO TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC AT ALL. No matter what little Harry says, don't go. Please when you died, I blamed myself. If I hadn't gone to the Ministry, then you wouldn't have died. Please stay at Grimmauld's place._**

**_Just to let you know, my Aunt Petunia would be good for you. She is someone you could settle down with and have little Blacks with. Oh yeah I didn't tell her but you two are soulmates, she is a witch, and Dudley is a wizard but Vernon'sprejudice delayed his powers by a lot. Don't tell anyone this though ok? They will find out soon enough..._**

**_By the way, watch Kreacher more closely. Be nice to him, no hear me out. I know what you're thinking."How can I ever be nice to Kreacher?", just try. I did and guess what? He was nice to me back. Just to let you know, Kreacher is an excellent cook._**

**_-Harry S.S. Potter_**

Sirius had tears going down his cheeks when he read he would die.I'm changing this. I am not going to die,Sirius thought,and what does S.S. mean?

Sirius glanced at Petunia and saw her looking at him. She blushed and looked away. Sirius then saw how she really was beautiful.

**_Remus & Tonks,_**

**_Hello to you. Guess what? YOU guys get married. Remus, Tonks doesn't care about you "furry little problem". It makes her love you more. Trust me, you guys look cute together._**

**_You guys have a son but you two don't get to see him grow up. Both of you die in the Final Battle of Hogwarts and your son is two months old. Don't worry about him. You made me his godfather and I raise him as my own._**

**_You son is like Tonks. He is a metmorphagus and is clumsy like his mother. He has his father's eyes and obsession of chocolate. His initials are T.R.L. Can you guess his name? Theodore Remus Lupin or everyone calls him Teddy._**

**_Please change this. You don't know what it's like growing up without your actual parents. I do and it's not exactly paradise._**

**_-Harry S.S. Potter_**

Tonks just stared at the letter with tears going down her cheeks.

"We leave him Remus," Tonks chocked out, "We leave our little boy."

Remus pulled Tonks onto his lap and hugged her tiny waist.

"We will change this," Remus whispered, " I promise."

Remus then shocked everyone, plus Tonks, by kissing Tonks. Tonks pulled away and leaned into Remus. Finally, She thought.

**_Fred and George,_**

**_Hey there Gred and Forge. I don't know how to say this but Fred you die in the Final Battle of Hogwarts. George, you need to learn some ear jokes because "I'm holey." just doesn't cut it. I need you guys to stick with little Harry no matter what. He is going to need some friends during this reading. Change this mates. George when Fred died, you never the same. Please stick together and DON'T DIE!_**

**_Love, Harry Potter_**

"Don't leave me Freddie!" George cried bursting into tears and holding on to Fred for dear life.

"Never Georgie!" Fred exclaimed as he too burst into tears, clutching his twin.

Molly, seeing this exchange between the boys, burst into tears. She couldn't lose her babies even though they weren't really hers anymore. Percy stared in horror,_ No!_ He thought, _Not the twins!_

**_Hermione Jean Granger,_**

**_I'm just going to tell you straight forward. Mrs Weasley and Ron have been giving you love potions ever since the end of 4th year. They gave Harry love potions too. That's the thing, Harry is actually your soulmate. Beware Ron isn't going down without a fight. He wants you, don;t trust him._**

**_Now you need to stick with little Harry. Trust me as I am him in the future. I/He is/am Severus Snape's, not James', son. M mother, Lily did a blood adoption without James knowing and did the blood adoption so I would look like James and not Severus._**

**_When Severus, Teddy, and Harry come out of the room,Teddy will have given little Harry a potion that undos the blood adoption. Harry will now look like a mini Snape but with Lily's eyes and nose._**

**_Don't freak out please when they come out of the room. Little Harry is the same person as he was before, just a little smarter (haha)._**

**_You can trust Severus by the way. He has been watching over little Harry and you since 1st year. Remember stay by little Harry!_**

**_Love, Harry Severus Snape_**

Harry is Snape's son? Hermione smiled, He's also my soulmate.

Hermione got up and walked over to the door of the room Harry was in. The door opened and Teddy walked out with Severus behind him. After Severus came out, Harry came out next.

Everyone looked up in silence and saw the men walk back in to the room.

v

v

v

v

**OMG! 4,749 words!Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I added a lot to this chapter compared to what it was last time! What do you think of all the pairings? Who do you think I should put Severus and Arthur with? What did you think of the letters? Were they alright? And what did you think of Molly and Ron becoming No-Names? Just to let you all know, the more reviews, the faster the chapter is up! Until next time Lunettes! *Lunafist* ~LunaRue**


	3. Chapter 3

**So for everyone who read this last time, since FanFiction sites are taking down "Harry reads stories" (Thank you Arisa Tokudome for telling me why it happened) I will have to change how the characters 'read' the story. It will have the same plot idea throughout the story too but I will be adding somethings end and changing how things go.**

**Thanks you too everyone who reviewed! **

**swit-cupcakes: I thought you were a girl (I am too), and like I said some parts of the story will be changed or added in. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**lovelylips21: You know I never really thought about it...I might, you never know...**

**lilyflower50: I am highly considering pairing them together...**

Recap:

Everyone looked up in silence and watched the men walk back in to the room.

**True Friends**

Now:

"Severus, my boy," Albus said breaking the silence, "Who is this young man behind you?"

"It's Harry, Professor," It was not Severus, but Hermione who answered.

"Harry is my son, it seems. I had no idea but future Harry and Teddy here had suspicions who Harry's father was," Severus explained after giving Hermione a bewildered glance.

Hermione gave Harry a hug. They both felt electricity run through their bodies when Harry hugged her back. Meanwhile, Ron had a disgusted look on his face. He was best friends with Snape's son? _Not anymore_, He thought.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco yelled, "I have a god-brother?"

"Yes Draco. You have a god-brother," Severus said as he rolled his eyes.

Teddy went to sit in front of his parents but got tackled into a hug by both of them. Tonks was crying her eyes out as Remus held his tears back. The little family sat down beside the twins, with Teddy on both of their laps.

Hermione, who was still hugging Harry, pulled away, grabbed Harry's hand, and sat down beside Severus.

"Harry?" Sirius said softly.

"Yes?" Harry asked and then flinched at the thought of Sirius not wanting to be in his life anymore.

"I'll always be there for you. Even though you are Sniv-Snape's son, your still the Harry I know and love," Sirius said seriously.

Sirius turned his attention to Severus.

"Snape, can I still be Harry's godfather?" Sirius asked in a pleading voice.

Severus gave a curt nodded and Sirius sighed in relief.

The air around the Room of Requirement was thick with tension. Hermione asked a question, "Does anyone not accept Harry as he now is? If you do then think about this. Harry is the same person he was an hour ago, only his appearance has changed. He is still Harry."

"Of course _I_ have a problem with it. My best mate is the son of the Bat of the Dungeons. _He _is not Harry, my best friend anymore. He is Harry, son of the greasy gi-" Ron ranted but was cut off as Harry silently got up and walked out of the room into his bedroom.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley, Ginny, the twins, and Hermione yelled.

"Really? Just because he is the son of Professor Snape, does not mean he has changed. He is still the same Harry you sat with on the train in our first year! Just because he looks different doesn't mean he is not Harry!" Hermione roared. Standing up she yelled,"Ron if you have a problem with that. then you just lost your bestfriends. Remember last year during the Triwizard Tournament? You left Harry because you thought he wanted more attention. You know as well as I do that Harry absolutely HATES his fame. he never wanted it, as you well know. Like I said, you have just lost your best friends Ronald. I'm staying beside Harry because he is still the same Harry I know," Hermione ranted, fuming.

"Hermione is-"

"Right Ron."

"Harry is-"

"The same person-"

"And we are staying by him!" Fred and George said standing by Hermione.

That shut Ron up as he just sat and stared at the floor, turning the famous Weasley red.

No one noticed Severus slip out of the room to where Harry was. Severus knocked on the door and got no reply. He walked in the room and saw Harry sobbing.

"Harry?" Severus said softly.

Harry did nothing but sob harder. Severus walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. He hugged Harry until he felt Harry start to calm down.

"Are you going to be ok...son?" Severus asked. The word son felt foreign on his lips but it felt right.

Harry nodded into Severus' chest and went to stand but Severus instead pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Harry you have people that will stand by you. Trust me. If you had heard Hermione and the twins earlier then that is enough proof. Are you ready to go back out there now?" Severus said quietly.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry said in a small voice. Harry smiled and looked at his Dad, "Just to let you know...Dad...Hermione is my soulmate," Harry finished with a cheeky grin.

Severus sighed and nodded. **Oh bloody hell. I will have a bloody know-it-all daughter-in-law,** he thought.

Harry laugh at his expression and walked out the door, with Severus behind him. All heads turned to Harry, giving him very curious looks, what was so funny? Harry ignored the looks, only having eyes for Hermione. He grabbed her waist and sat down with Hermione beside him. Hermione blushed and gave a questioning glance at what was so funny.

"My Dad has just found out who his daughter -in-law will be," Harry laughed and Hermione joined in.

"Yes, yes Mr. Snape very funny. How about we start reading?" Severus suggested.

POP!

Harry along with everyone else jumped as Vernon fell from the ceiling onto his own couch. The first person he saw was Harry. He got up and raised his hand to smack Harry, ignoring everyone else in the room. Hermione jumped up on instinct to protect Harry and got hit by Vernon straight on the face. Hermione got knocked unconscious by the hit. Harry sent a very powerful 'STUPEFY' at Vernon, sending him to land on his couch, passed out. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry said frantically while picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

"D-Dad do you have anything p-potions to wake her up?" Harry said, on the verge of tears seeing Hermione like this.

Severus got a potion out of his pocket and poured it into Hermione's mouth. Hermioen immediately woke up and blushed when she noticed she was on Harry's lap. Harry hugged Hermione and wouldn't let go. Hermione just leaned into Harry as memories started flowing into her mind.

_Learning her mom died. Her father advancing on her, his hand raised. Hiding in the closet with her wand in hand. Her father throwing the door open, advancing on her as he went for her shirt_. No Hermione stop thinking about that. He can't get you here. Hermione chided herself.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly.

"Sorry Harry. Just brought back painful memories," Hermione whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it later?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Not today. I'm not ready yet," Hermione whispered back.

Harry nodded and a bottle of cream appeared in front of Harry. Harry somehow knew what it was and rubbed the cream on Hermione's cheek to make the bruise disappear.

"OK so how about we read," Remus said as the first book appeared in his hands.

**"Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,"** Remus read, "**Chapter 1- The Boy who lived."**

"Wait! What about school in a couple weeks? It will take forever to read all seven books!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Time is stopped until the books are over. Mainly the whole world is frozen," Teddy explained, then noticed Albus, Severus, and Harry's expressions, added, "Even Voldemort."

The three men sighed and nodded.

"He's not back!" Fudge and Umbridge yelled. Everyone glared at them.

Harry looked at Remus to continue.

**"The Boy who lived,"**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Do you think the bit with Ron went okay? Or Vernon? Or Severus' and Harry's moment? Review please! Remember the more reviews, the faster the update! Till next time Lunettes! *Lunafist* ~LunaRue**


End file.
